


did you love but never learn?

by halsteadmarchs



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cancer Arc, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadmarchs/pseuds/halsteadmarchs
Summary: Buck and Chris were having a normal day when a simple incident ends up rocking their world upside downorBuck felt like his past was behind him but now it's coming back to haunt him.title is from the song flares by the script
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz/Evan "Buck" Buckley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 168





	1. none of this is your fault

**Author's Note:**

> this theory was from one of my twitter moots @/buckleyspearson so this is for you ry :)
> 
> *all medical inaccuracies are my own mistakes I did some research so I hope this displaying effectively*
> 
> this is based around the time of 4x08 roughly

It’s just a normal Saturday morning for Buck, when Eddie shows up at his door with Chris in tow after asking him to watch him whilst he takes an extra shift and there was no hesitation from Buck as he loved spending time with Chris. After the tsunami, Chris feels super protected whenever he’s around Buck and he always feels safe no matter what. As soon as Eddie had left for work, Buck sat Chris down on the couch with a drink and asked him what he wanted to do for the day.

“Hey buddy what do you fancy doing today?”

“I don’t know”

“We could go to the movies, we could go to the park, whatever you want bud”

“Can we go to the park please?”

“Sure come on let’s grab the car keys”

By the time that they had arrived at the park it was quite busy but this was expected on a Saturday in the middle of spring, there were lots of families and groups of people having fun. Buck loved looking after Chris and watching his little smile as he took him around on all of the different features from the swings to the big twisty slide and as they were walking out back towards Buck’s car he heard something in the distance behind him. He turned around to see teenagers racing each other on little BMX bikes through the park not being careful for the small families around and Buck instantly switches sides with Chris to shield him from them coming fast down the path but this doesn’t exactly go Buck’s way. One moment they are laughing about a seagull dancing on top of a tree and the next Chris is on the floor of the park crying and Buck turns his head quickly to find his best friend’s son on the floor.

“Chris! Chris are you okay?” Buck asks even though he knew this was a stupid question because he was crying on tarmac path of the park.

“Buck it hurts” Chris says in between sobs.

“Where hurts buddy can you tell me what hurts?”

“My leg” Chris responds as Buck looks down at the crying child who he considered to basically be his son and finds that the bottom half of his light brown trousers was soaked to blood. 

“It’s okay buddy, don’t worry everything’s going to be okay. Come on” Buck says to try to calm Chris down as he picks him up and puts him on his hip and walk quickly along to his jeep so he can take a proper look.

Once they make it to Buck’s car he opens the trunk and sits Chris down in it before trying to roll up what's left of his blood soaked and torn trouser leg. As he does he sees a large shard of glass embedded in Chris’ calf and it takes him by surprise so much that he wants to jump back but knows that he has to act calm for Chris. Knowing that it was still bleeding quite a lot Buck knew that he had to take Chris to the hospital as soon as he could so he lifted him gently out of the trunk and sat him in the backseat with his leg propped up and told him to keep as still as possible and to not touch it. It’s not a long drive to the hospital from the park but for Buck it felt like an entity was passing as he checked back on Chris every two seconds whilst trying to call Eddie to tell him what had happened but he wasn’t picking up. He assumed that he must be on a call and didn’t think anything of it so instead called Bobby so that he would be able to have someone to help him out and some comfort. 

They pull up into the parking lot and Buck walks around to the back of the car to pick Chris up and carry him gently into the ER without moving the shard. They were ushered back not long after and the nurse in the waiting room said that he should have called 9-1-1 with something this serious but Buck wasn’t really paying much attention to her his main focus was Chris. After they reviewed the damage the glass had done and run lots of different tests the doctor walked back in to find a panicked Buck giving Chris a hug and that waited a moment before saying that the shard was quite deep into the leg and needed to be removed in surgery due to his age and the risk of bleeding rapidly. 

“Are you his father can you consent to the surgery?” The doctor asks Buck as he looks at the two boys and the way Chris looks at Buck you would assume that they were blood related.

“No I’m not his father, I’ve been trying to get a hold of him but he’s working we’re LAFD firefighters so it can be pretty hard to reach him”

“Is there another member of family that you can try?”

“Umm yeah I can try his father’s aunt if you give me a moment”

“Sure, I’ll wait here with him until you come back”

“Chris buddy I’ll be right back I promise”

Buck steps outside the room to try to contact Eddie one more time before having to call his aunt as he didn’t want to bother her if he didn’t have to but Eddie didn’t pick up again so biting his tongue he called Eddie’s tia.

“Buck?” she replied as she picked up with a sound of confusion in her voice.

“Hey Josephina how soon can you get down to LA General?” Buck says with hesitation in his voice knowing that he’s not really giving any details away.

“Omg what’s happened? Is it Eddie? I can be there in ten minutes”

“No no it’s not Eddie. It’s Chris.”

“Buck does Eddie know?”

“No I can’t get a hold of him but they need a member of his family to consent to him having surgery and I can’t do it”

“It’s okay I’ll be there shortly”

Buck strolls back into the little room where Chris is sat hooked up to lots of monitors and looks across to the doctor before saying that his aunt is coming to sign off on the surgery. Within ten minutes as she said, she was walking into the ER to find her great nephew and Buck waiting for her before going to sign anything she comes in and gives both boys a hug and looks Buck in the eyes and tells him that none of this was his fault no matter how much he thinks it is. Not long afterwards, a swarm of doctors and nurses come in to take him away to surgery and they are left alone in the waiting room and out of the corner of his eye Buck sees Bobby come walking in.

“Hey Buck what’s going why are you here?”

“Me and Christopher were at the park having a great time when some teens on bikes keep going really fast down the side of the path we were walking down and I think one of the tyres must of knocked out one of his crutches because next thing I see he’s on the floor crying and he’d landed on a glass shard.”

“Oh Buck, does Eddie know yet?”

“Haven’t been able to reach him because he’s working”

“I can contact the Captain that’s on duty today and tell him to tell Eddie to make his way over here after their call is finished.”

After about an hour had passed, a doctor came out looking for the family of Christopher Diaz but Buck thought this was way too fast for them to be done already so he didn’t know what was going on as he and Eddie’s tia followed the doctor back into a small room whilst Bobby waited for Eddie to show up. Ushering them into a small room not too far away from the main waiting room area the doctor sat down with them and said that the surgery was going well and everything was fine but that’s not what they needed to talk about.

“What’s going on then Doc if you say the surgery is going fine?” Buck asks with a look of fear spread widely across his face because he knew that this couldn’t have been good news.

“Well we ran some blood tests when he came in as procedure normally is and to get his blood group as well but something came up in the results”

Buck suddenly started to panic about the fact that Eddie wasn’t here and something else was clearly wrong with his son.

“Have you noticed if Christopher has become slightly more pale, tired or bruising easier in the recent weeks?”

“I mean he has been more tired recently but we just assumed that it was due to his busy schedule”

“In Christopher’s blood results we found an abnormally low amount of white blood cells which indicate -”

“Leukaemia” Buck finishes the doctor’s sentence as a wave hits him over remembering as Maddie told him about Daniel and his leukaemia.

“Yes that would be correct, how did you know that?”

“My older brother had leukaemia and I was born to save his life but it didn’t work and he died.”

“We will need to run further tests to confirm if this is correct and we need to do a bone marrow biopsy but we needed your consent first, we thought it would be best to do it while he’s still under general anaesthetic”

The doctor glances in Josephina’s direction and Buck can see tears dripping from her eyes as she gives her consent for it to happen before the doctor walks out of the room to give them some time to process everything. She sits and just looks at Buck before he pulls her into a hug and let’s her cry on his shoulder for a few minutes before walking out to find Bobby again.


	2. he knew he wasn't about to give up without a fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “BUCK! BUCK! What happened? Where’s Chris? Why are you crying?” Eddie yelled

“Buck what happened? Why are you crying?” Bobby asks as he sees Buck come out from the room with tears running down his face before pulling him in for a hug.

“Cap, they they think-” Buck stuttered out, not wanting to have to say it out loud.

“It’s alright take your time I’m here”

“Leukaemia, they think Chris might have Leukaemia”

“Oh Buck I’m so sorry I know this must hit hard for you, not only because of Chris but because of Daniel”

Bobby pulled Buck into another hug and sat him down because he could see that if he didn’t Buck might end up on the floor and just as this happens Eddie comes running through the ER doors. 

“BUCK! BUCK! What happened? Where’s Chris? Why are you crying?” Eddie yelled in Buck’s direction after running in.

“We we we- were at the park and some teenager on a bike knocked his crutch out from underneath him and he fell onto a large shard of glass.”

“Well that all sounds okay and not horrible, why are you crying-”

“Why don’t we go somewhere private Eddie?” Bobby asked as he knew that this waiting room was not the place to do it with one of his firefighters already in tears let alone a second one.

“What aren’t you telling me-”

After finding somewhere quiet to sit, Bobby retold everything to Eddie as Buck had told him because there was no way that Buck was able to tell Eddie and keep himself composed. After a few minutes, Eddie was crying into Bobby’s shoulder as well thinking about how he couldn’t lose his son as well after losing Shannon not that long ago. The three boys sat there for a while and just cried to let all of their feelings out when Josephina came in and told them that Chris was awake and out of surgery. Wiping away their tears they made it up to the ward where Chris was being kept and found his doctor, the same one who had spoken to Buck and Josephina earlier.

“Good news is that the surgery went really well, we removed the glass and he was very lucky there was no major tendon or muscle damage but he did lose a small volume of blood and will need to try to stay off of it for the next few weeks. As for the results of the biopsy they won’t be available for another 24 hours at least I’m sorry to keep you waiting but we will keep him here for the next few days to monitor him and see where to go from there.”

“Thanks Doc” Eddie says before walking in to sit beside Chris with Buck not far behind him

“Hey Chris buddy, how you feeling?”

“Dad?”

“Yeah Chris I’m here”

“Buck saved me again”

“Yes yes he did”

“Daddy why are you crying?”

“I’m just so happy to see you son”

A few days had passed since the original accident and the doctor had taken Buck and Eddie outside of Chris’ room to talk about the results and what would happen as a result.

“So there is no easy way to say this but it is Leukaemia unfortunately and it is very serious now because the tests show that he’s had it for weeks possibly months already. Has he been ill at all recently and taken it really bad?”

“Yeah actually he had a cold for like four weeks a while back but I didn’t think anything of it at the time, how stupid of me”

“Please Mr Diaz you are not stupid, this is not your fault in any way. There are a few options available to Christopher at the moment all with differing rates of success.”

Eddie looked on the verge of tears again and even though Buck was too he held his hand to make sure that he knew he wasn’t alone.

“We can try radiotherapy or a high intensive course of chemotherapy in an attempt to kill off the cancerous cells as well as a stem cell transplant or bone marrow donation.”

“Bone marrow donation?”

“Yes we would need to destroy all of the cells in the bone marrow with an intensive course of chemotherapy and the transplant would take place through a drip similarly to chemotherapy. But the best outcomes for transplantations are when the donor has the same tissue type as the recipient and this is mainly found in siblings, I can see here that Chris doesn’t have any siblings?”

“No no no he doesn’t” 

“We can always test you and any other immediate family members who would be willing to donate to see if they were a match, but it’s less likely.”

“Yes I’ll do it, I just want to help in any way I can”

“I believe that this is the best option for Christopher if it is possible but it will be very intense on both him and you, you will spend months in the hospital and there are lots of side effects to think about too. So take a few hours, days however long you need and come up with your decision.”

“Now just start it now I know what I want. I don’t have anyone to really discuss it with other than him, his mother died a year and a half ago in a tragic accident. I can’t lose my son too.”

Buck sat there through the whole conversation wanting to crawl up into a small ball and cry knowing that his parents also will have had to face this situation and how much Chris means to him and how much Eddie needed his support right now. He knew he wasn’t about to give up without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun duhhhhhh  
> this will be updating daily so watch this space!


	3. or is this about your hero complex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie comes rushing into the firehouse and into the locker room and as her eyes meet Buck’s tearful baby blues she pulls him into a hug.

About a week on from the accident, Buck and Bobby were sat around the table with the rest of the team minus Eddie who wouldn’t leave Chris’ side no matter what and they were discussing bone marrow transplants. 

“Eddie was telling me that him and his aunt both got tested to see if they were a match and they were not and they are struggling to find someone who will be able to donate” Bobby mentioned to the table.

“What about us Cap?” Chimney brought up an idea, “I know that we may not be blood related but we are a family, the firehouse family and we could try to be tested just to see if it could possibly be a match. Buck simply stared down into the table helplessly knowing that this is exactly what he was brought into the world for and he failed his older brother the chance of growing up and he wasn’t about to let that happen to Christopher too.

“Yeah we all donate blood anyway so a simple test shouldn’t be that hard right?” Buck chimed into the conversation.

“Are you sure that you are even eligible Buck considering you’ve already had bone marrow harvested?” Bobby replied to the youngest member of the team as his bright baby blues were on the verge of tears once again.

“Yes I looked and you are able to donate bone marrow up to four times, most people only ever do it once but this is for family and family is everything.”

“Or is this about your hero complex and wanting to make up for Daniel?” Hen added to the conversation before she saw how hard that hit Buck as he ran away down the stairs and into the locker room, “Buck stop come back I didn’t mean that!”. 

Bobby ran after Buck down the stairs and into the locker room but waited a moment to allow him to do whatever he had to do before being interrupted so he waited for a few minutes and came in to find Buck sitting in the corner crying.

“Buck are you okay?” Bobby asks as he slowly edges into the locker room to show him that he’s not going to pressure him into talking if he doesn’t want to, “I’m here for you whatever you need to do shout, scream or cry whatever”.

At this point Buck lifts his head from his hands and makes eye contact with his captain who he saw as his main father figure.

“I, I, I can’t take this Bobby. This is not fair for anyone and I feel like as soon as I take one step forward away from my past I just get pushed back two more steps. I thought I was over it.”

“Buck, you’re never going to be over it, he was your brother, a part of your family, we never get over anyone close we lose”

“But I don’t even remember him though”

“Buck you can’t blame yourself for what happened to Daniel or what’s happening to Chris you know that right?”

“But I I I failed Bobby, I failed, I could have saved him”

“It wasn’t your fault, if you want to blame anyone, blame biology it was nothing to do with you please understand that. Are you okay to stay on shift or do I need to call Maddie to come and get you, I don’t think you should be alone at the moment?”  
Buck doesn’t say anything but instead just buries his face in his hands and continues to sob which at this point is a sign for him to step out and call Maddie.

“Hey Bobby what’s happening?” Maddie answers as soon as she sees Bobby’s number pop up on her phone.

“Are you able to come to the station?”

“Yeah what’s happened is it Chim? Buck?”

“Buck is sobbing in the locker room and is not suitable to be on shift right now and I don’t think he should be alone”

“About Chris and Daniel?”

“Yes”

“Okay I’ll be over in ten minutes”

“Thanks Maddie”

After hanging up the phone, Bobby walks back into the locker room but doesn’t say anything just simply stands in the doorway facing away from Buck so that he knows that he is safe and protected without being bothered or interrupted until Maddie turns up. As she said, ten minutes later Maddie comes rushing into the firehouse and into the locker room and as her eyes meet Buck’s tearful baby blues she pulls him into a hug and after a few minutes they make their way back outside. Bobby climbs the stairs back into the loft and sees the team again not noticing how long he’d been gone.

“I told Buck to leave for the rest of the shift, he’s not good to be on duty right now, so no questions and just continue through please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooo hope you're enjoying this series!   
> next part should be out tomorrow


	4. i can't do this eds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bobby I must be cursed. I have the worst luck. How do I make a decision like this? If I don’t do it then Chris will will will di-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is quite short as there wasn't much to write but hope you enjoy it!

It had been a while since Buck had been to see Chris or Eddie because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to take it and it would completely overwhelm him. Eddie called Buck numerous times a week but he never picked up and after a week of no responses in the middle of the night when he knew that Chris was asleep, Eddie drove over to Buck’s apartment to find him. 

He was awoken by a sudden knocking on his door. He looked at his phone to see what time it was, 3am and thought to himself who on earth was at his door at three in the morning as he stumbled out of bed and down the stairs to his door and opened it to find Eddie stood on the opposite side.

“Hey can I come in?”

“Sure, what are you doing here Eds? It’s three in the morning. Is Chris okay? Has something happened?”

“No currently he’s doing okay but he is fighting and staying strong but what I came to talk about was you Buck”

“What about me?”

“You have barely been around in the last few months since all of this happened and if you think that I blame you for this in anyway then I definitely do not if anything I’m thankful for what happened that day because it meant that it was picked up by the doctors, who knows how much worse it could have gotten if it was left for longer. “

“I can’t do this Eds, I just feel like my past is coming back to haunt me. I can’t look at Chris in that hospital without almost having a mental breakdown of my own and that is no good for him or me. He needs you. He needs someone who can stay strong for him.”

“Do you know how much he’s missed you though? Every day he asks about you.”

“I want to be there and help, I just don’t know if I can.”

“Just think to yourself, if months, years down the line this is goes horribly wrong and you weren’t there, you won’t be able to forgive yourself bud”

Buck just sits there and looks at Eddie for a moment but he just feels so weak and doesn’t know what he couldn’t possibly do anymore.

“Also, the other reason I came here the tests came back.”

Buck’s head came out of his hands and he thought to himself about what Eddie could possibly say, everyone in the team who was eligible got tested but they hadn’t heard anything about it yet.

“None of the team was a match Buck, except you.”

All emotion was wiped off of Buck’s face in that moment he had no idea what to do or say, he could be the only life line that could save Chris and be the reason that he is able to make it to adulthood. 

“I’m sure you know what would happen next but just take some time to think about it okay”

Eddie pats Buck on the shoulder as he walks out of his apartment and back towards his car to go back to the hospital for the rest of the night.

Buck is stunned, he just stays sat in his kitchen for the next thirty minutes not knowing what to do with himself considering he just got earth shattering news and its 3:30 in the morning and the one person who is mostly affected by this just walked out of the door. Whenever he knows that he needs advice there’s always one person who will be there for him day or night and as much as he didn’t want to call him in the middle of the night he needed to talk. 

“Buck? What’s happened? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?” Bobby replied as he saw Buck’s name flash up onto his phone screen before trying to sneak out of his room and into the kitchen to not disturb Athena.

“Eddie was just here”

“Oh okay has something happened with Christopher?”

“No not with Chris but with me”

“Buck you’re not telling me very much”

“The results came back Bobby none of the team is a match except me”

“Oh”

“Cap this kid is my whole world I love him so much and now I might be his only chance of surviving the next year? This is not fair for anyone. Why can’t I escape my past?”

“Buck listen to me, you are free from the past, this is in no way your fault you cannot associate what happened in your childhood with what is happening now there is no way that this is connected.”

“Bobby I must be cursed. I have the worst luck. How do I make a decision like this? If I don’t do it then Chris will will will di-”

“Buck stop don’t say that. You need to get some sleep and come back to this in the morning.” 

“Okay Bobby, I’ll try goodnight”

“Goodnight Buck”


	5. “I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I didn’t try”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sat either side of Chris in his bed and as he slowly drifted off to sleep again the two men looked each other in the eyes for the first time in months with a look of hope that everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone   
> sorry it's been a few days i've been quite busy recently and this one is quite short as there wasn't much to say but yeah enjoy!

*Approx a month later*

Buck showed up at Eddie’s apartment knowing that Chris had been out of hospital for the last two weeks and he hadn’t made any move to go see him because he had been feeling overwhelmed and that everything was still his fault no matter how many times all of the people in his life told him otherwise. Safe to say Eddie was surprised to see Buck on his doorstep after having not seen him since that night in the apartment.

“Buck? Hey it’s good to see you come on in”

“I’m sorry for not being here for you and Chris recently it’s just been a lot for me to process and I know it’s in no way comparable to what you must be feeling right now seeing your son like this.”

“Buck Buck stop please, I’m sorry for not being there for you and not knowing about how hard all of this has been on you”

“Eddie it’s fine, you didn’t have to worry about me, your son is seriously ill and he should be your number one priority”

“Buck come on, you are just as much Chris’ dad as I am let’s be honest and he’s missed his Buck so come and see him please”

“But first I came over here to tell you something.”

“Sure what is it?”

“I’m going to do it Eds, I’m his only chance right here right now of him making it into his teenage years happy and healthy and I won’t let him or you go anywhere.”

Eddie doesn’t say anything in return but isn’t just looks Buck in his eyes and Buck could tell what he wanted to say but he couldn’t get the words out but instead broke down into tears but not before Buck had run up to him and pulled him into a hug.

“I’m here Eds, it’s going to be okay”

“Hell yeah, are you sure you want to do this Buck?”

“I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I didn’t try”

“Come on then you can come help bring him his snack”

Wiping away the tears on their faces, Eddie and Buck walked into Chris’s room as his smile lit up the room as he saw Buckaroo enter even if it wasn’t as bright as normal because he was so weak but they knew he was trying and how much it meant to them. They sat either side of Chris in his bed and as he slowly drifted off to sleep again the two men looked each other in the eyes for the first time in months with a look of hope that everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter...


	6. “Maddie! Maddie! Is he okay?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walk wasn’t too far between the rooms but it felt like eternity for Eddie as each wall and corner he turned looked the exact same. Eventually he reached Buck’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for coming on this journey with this fic i hope you have enjoyed reading it!

It was the day. There had been weeks of tests and days of watching his best friend’s son having to battle so hard especially in the last ten days whilst he was receiving the chemo to prepare him for the transplant and he was too sick and weak for Buck to see him. But he knew that he had to try everything he could to save the kid and in the end if it doesn’t work it isn’t going to be his fault. 

He’d been in the hospital for the last two days himself being prepared for his half of the procedure, the doctors assured him that it wouldn’t take too long and that he would be only out of work for a week at the most with some bruising and tenderness on his hips.  
He wasn’t worried about himself though.

He was worried about Chris.

He sat and tucked at his hospital sheets and tapped his fingers on his legs for ages as he was wide awake and couldn’t sleep out of worry but then out of the corner of his eyes he could see his big sister emerge.

“How you doing Evan?”

“I’m fine Mads, nervous”

“Yeah that’s to be assumed”

“Not for me though, for Chris”

“Just remember, Christopher is not Daniel, you are not a superhero and if this fails it isn’t your fault”

“I’m going to be okay Maddie, I promise”

At this point a doctor walked and told them that it was time to go and Maddie went over to Buck and gave him a hug of goodbye and knew that she would see him again in a few hours.

-  
On the opposite side of the hospital, Eddie sat in his protective apron looking up at his son’s weak and limp body lying in the hospital bed being equally worried that the love of his life was in surgery trying to save his son’s life. He had Maddie texting him as soon as any update came through about Buck not wanting to leave Chris’ side unless something major had happened and after a few hours had passed he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

“Maddie! Maddie! Is he okay?”

“Yes calm down Eddie, he’s okay and he’s just come round if you want to come and see him, he’s asking for you”

“Okay tell him that I’m coming”

Eddie jumps up out of his seat quietly, trying not to disturb a sleeping Chris before going out to the nurses station to tell them where he was going in case Chris woke up. The walk wasn’t too far between the rooms but it felt like eternity for Eddie as each wall and corner he turned looked the exact same. Eventually he reached Buck’s room. 

His best friend was lying there in his bed with Maddie on one side of him making small talk as he entered the room and he could see the smile appear instantly on Buck’s face.

“Eds!”

“Hey Buckaroo, I’m here”

“They said it went really well and within a few hours they hope to be able to start the infusion into Chris”

“Buck I can’t thank you enough for this, you don’t know the gravity of what you have done”

“Oh I do and it’s about family”

-

*six months later at Eddie’s apartment*

Buck stood outside his boyfriend’s front door as he knocked gently before almost immediately hearing footsteps coming along the halfway and his boyfriend’s brown eyes met his as he opened the door, he was too distracted by this to see anyone else until they were around him.

Chris had come running out and had wrapped himself around Buck and clearly had no intention of letting go anytime soon.

“Buck?”

“Hey buddy what?”

“You saved me and my life”


End file.
